Ratchet can Smile
by FlareWrench
Summary: Moving to a new town can be hard especially when your considered mute. Flare is 16 after moving to Jasper Nevada from Vermont her only friend is her neighbor Jack., when they meet the autobots Flare gets the grumpy Ratchet as her guardian can this young girl change him? read to find out. All rights go to the creators except for Flare.
1. 1, School

"Flare... Flare WAKE UP!" I squeak and fall painfully onto the floor and glare up at my mom. "What, you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" Mom asked innocently batting her eyelashes. I just roll my eyes and pick myself up off the floor. After a fast shower I throw on jeans and a Vermont hoodie. I run downstairs and my mom passes me a plate of toast & eggs which I quickly gobble up and run outside waving to my mom as I begin the walk to school. "Hey Flare!" I heard my friend Jack yell my head flew up as he ran over to me and gave me a hug whispering into my hair "Don't worry you'll be fine." I looked up at him and sassed back "I know, you promised to show me around." Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Did I..." before he could finish I wrapped my left arm around his head and gave him a noogie.  
**~ 1 Boring school day later ~**  
I follow Jack out of school, my first day hadn't been too bad even though school had been going on for several weeks. "One second OK Flare, wait here." Jack instructed before jogging over to a younger boy with glasses under a tree. I shrug probably one of his old friends, and pop my earbuds in and listen to the song Glad You Came by The Wanted. A few minutes later I see a yellow and black muscle car pull up next to them and the kid gets in. Jack runs over and I pull my earbuds out. "We have to go now!" Jack blurts and pulls me into the alley next to the school. "Wh..what's going o..on?" I stutter and move behind Jack as a blue and pink motorcycle pulls in after us and stop a few feet in front of Jack. "Look I get it, the first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club." Jack says and moves so you're not in sight of the motorcycle and its rider I reach forward and grab a fistful of his shirt. "Jack it's because of your personal safety that Optimus Prime has requested your presence." The motorcycle says after standing up and turning into a giant robot. "Wh..who are y..you?" I stutter out moving beside Jack. "Great..." she starts before a voice interrupts yelling "Dude what are you waiting for go with!" I turn and see Miko one of the 'troublemakers' of the school. "Scrap."  
Soon after I am sitting in the back of the muscle car with the boy from earlier. "Hi, my name is Raf and this is Bumblebee? What's your name?" He says turning around in his seat and looking into my eyes with big brown doe eyes. "My name is Flare nice to meet 'ya." I mumble quietly in reply and smile softly at him. A minute later some beeping noises came from Bumblebee's radio. "He said we're almost there." translated Raf. "Ok.." I trail off as we go of the road and into the side of the mountain! My hands fly up to cover my eyes and a squeak of fear came from my throat. I peeked out and a door had opened, we drove into a huge room where two enormous robots stood one green and black the other red and white. "Whoa.." all four of us say in synch. Soon Bee pulls to a stop and we both get out as Jack and Miko get off the motorcycle. "I thought there were two?" The red and white robot asks glaring down at us with disgust written all over his face. "Didn't you hear, humans multiply?!" The blue and pink 'bot asks sarcastically rolling her eyes. "I'm Raf." Raf introduces himself waving slightly. "I'm Miko what's your name?" she asks walking up to the green and black robot. "Bulkhead." Bulkhead replies slowly. "Are you a car, I bet you're a truck, a monster truck. How much do you weigh? Have you ever used a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" Miko rambles loudly. "If your robots, who made you." Raf asks cautiously. "Puh-leez" The red and white robot said rudely. Huge booms come from us we spin around I look up slowly to see a huge red and blue bot who opens his mouth and says..


	2. Autobots

**RECAP:**

Huge booms come from us we spin around I look up slowly to see a huge red and blue bot who opens his mouth and says

Autobots:

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybotron. Also known as autobots." The red and blue 'bot states with a hint of pride in his voice."Why are you here?" asks Jack. "To protect your planet from the Decepticons." he answered. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." The blue+pink 'bot says looking at Jack. "Okay.. why are they here?" Jack asks returning our attention to the red+blue 'bot. "A fair question Jack." he starts kneeling down in front of us. " in part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable ravaged by centuries of civil war." "Why were you fighting?"asks Raf quietly. "Foremost over our worlds supply of energon the fuel and lifeblood of our race." He then begins to explain more about the war but my mind wanders to something that bugs me, *How our our lives going to change from meeting the autobots?* I'm snapped out of it by Miko rudely asking "Is there going to be a quiz?" "Miko! Don't be rude!" I hiss while glaring at her. "So what does Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" asks Jack. "Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return his eminent as i fear it would be catastrophic." I gulp as he finishes. "What are your names?" I ask moving out from behind the others where I had unconsciously during all of this. The bot stood up and begins introductions. "I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. This is Ratchet my medical officer," he says pointing to the grumpy red and white bot who just replies with a "Humph." before turning back to his computers. "This is Arcee," Optimus points to the blue and pink 'bot who nods in response. "Bumblebee," he points to the yellow and black 'bot who waves. "and you've already met Bulkhead." Optimus finishes pointing to the green and black bot who smiles *?* at you. A loud beeping noise fills the air my hands fly up to cover my ears. "What is that!?" yells Raf copying me. "Proximity sensor, someones up top." answered Ratchet finally turning it off, I uncover my ears just as Jack asks "I thought we were the only ones who know about you guys?" I nod silently agreeing with him. "Agent Fowler is our liaison to the outside world. It would be best if he didn't know of you quite yet, Hide!" Optimus answered. We ran over and hid behind the stairwell. "PRIME..." a deep voice boom. I again didn't listen and begin to think about the 5 bots we just met. 'Optimus seems brave, smart and loyal. Bulkhead is the muscle but he seems sensitive. Arcee is brave, slightly hotheaded and seems to be grieving something? Bumblebee seems to be young, he seems smart, quick and loyal but playful and mischievous as well. Ratchet seems like he cares for the other 'bots but needs a friend or hes just plain grumpy' I conclude as I follow the others out. I see Ratchet looking at a pile of scrap metal muttering something. "I needed that!" Miko says trying to imitate Ratchet. "Miko, that was probably impotent!" I scold Ratchet glared at Miko before addressing something we all want to know "What do we do with them know?" pointing at us and glaring, I thought I saw his eyes soften when the landed on me, must have been a trick of the light. "Ya, and if I don't get home soon my Mom's gonna freak and call the cops." Jack said paling. "Mine to." added Raf and Miko. They all turned to look at me. "My parents don't really care as long as I get back before 11:00" I clarify for them. "Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home," Optimus begins before Miko interrupts by saying "Yes, my host parents are gonna freak!" "..in veichle form" Optimus finishes. "ahh" Miko pouts. "Bumblebee you will accompany Raf. Arcee you will take Jack. And Ratchet you will take Flare." "But Optimus I am not a babysitter.." Ratchet begins but Optimus interrupts saying "Ratchet that's an order." Ratchet grumbles before transforming into some kind of rescue vechle and opening his passenger door. I wave to the other kids and 'bots before climbing in and buckling up. I tell Ratchet where I live and after it's an awkward silence. Soon we pull in front of my house before I can get out Ratchet makes sure to tell me "I'll be here to pick you up for school tomorrow. Don't be late." he says threateningly. "OK, thanks Ratchet. Goodnight." I reply softly closing his door and running inside. "Why are you so late?" My Mom asks glaring slightly. "Sorry, Mom I joined an after school literature club and we lost track of time." That's great Flare here's some food then go to bed!" "Wait!" I call before she can leave. "The club meets everyday after school and on weekends!" I tell her.

**_ ~After getting ready for bed~_**

I grab out one of my old jewellery kits and begin to make something for me, Raf, Miko and Jack...


End file.
